Breaking Down Barriers
by earthday
Summary: When Jack's truck breaks down at Ennis's house, he stays over and the two lovers have to try and resist each other.


Breaking Down Barriers

**I wrote this a little while ago and it was my first go at a JackxEnnis sex scene so I don't think it's too great but maybe you guys will?? Hope you do ^^ Review if you'd like**

**(I don't own the characters - they are the creation of Annie Proulx. I'm not doing this for profit - just for fun! :)**

Ennis entered Jack's room about half midnight, closing the door as quietly as he could and padding gently across to his bed. Just an hour previously, he had been tossing and turning under his own sheets, trapped in the throes of his memories and unable to stop thinking about the cowboy sleeping peacefully beyond the wall. Alma hadn't stirred beside him as he moved constantly and increasingly violently, not even when he had involuntarily moaned Jack's name, soaring in and out of passionate dreams fuelled by unquenched yearning, so at the final desperate point when he could take it no longer, he had slipped out of bed and with high hopes about not waking her, tiptoed across to the door. Just as he had prayed, she hadn't been affected by the absence of her husband next to her. Breathing a quick sigh of relief, he crept out into the corridor and walked softly across the threadbare carpet in his bare feet to the room beside theirs where Jack was staying for a couple of days while his unpredictable old pickup truck was fixed.

Ennis wasn't particularly religious at all but he had thanked God when that had happened. Jack had been visiting for their second fishing trip that year yet when they had tried to set off, nothing had happened with the car. Ennis had suggested using his and that had been a fine idea until he realised that his brother was borrowing it for a vacation in Canada over the next week or so. That reduced them to the last choice – allow Jack to stay in the guest room for the time his car needed to be fixed at the nearby garage. Alma didn't seem to mind that much and Jack had been up for it so now, here he was, spending his first night at Ennis's house.

Yet Ennis had never imagined how hard that would be. Him and Jack hadn't been able to spend any time alone together so far and not only was that driving Ennis mad, Alma had also seemed quite clingy that day, apparently determined to show her and Ennis as a completely loved up couple. Ennis did love her – in a way – but he hadn't seen Jack in what felt like years and wanted to spend some time with him without Alma draped over his arm. He hadn't even been able to give Jack a hug in greeting, she had stayed so close. And he didn't want to go into any type of details of what she had asked to do that night.

So, as he slowly entered Jack's bedroom, trying his best to ignore his very eager mindset, he felt glad to be away from her for just a bit. And now here was Jack, looking ever so beautiful as he slept, his long delicate eyelashes gently touching his rosy cheeks and his pretty lips slightly parted to reveal that mouth that had done so much to Ennis. Ennis shuddered as he thought about it and drew nearer, perching on the bed and drawing back the covers. He could tell Jack was naked underneath but the sheets were draped over him from the waist down so only his muscular upper body was revealed, looking very tantalising with the soft amber glow from the bedside lamp pouring over him.

Ennis smiled at the sight and then got under the bedcovers, sliding off the pyjama bottoms he was in and slipping an arm around Jack. At his touch, Jack moved in his sleep and curled up against Ennis, his head on his chest. Ennis smiled and stroked those gorgeous chocolate brown waves. '' Jack...'' he muttered gently. '' Oh Jack...''

'' Ennis...'' came the quiet tired response, barely audible. '' Oh Ennis, ah missed you...''

'' Ah missed you too, Jack.'' And Ennis embraced Jack closer, closing his eyes as he hugged back. They remained like this for a short while, blissfully soaking up the feeling of being in each other's arms again and time just slipped by, letting the young lovers appreciate every minute. But then, after the clock out in the hallway chimed 1, Jack shuffled a little and bumped his head against Ennis, drawing him from his doze.

'' Ennis...'' he whispered, opening his eyes and looking up into his companion's face. '' You awake, buddy?''

'' Mmm...now ah am...'' came the reply and Jack smiled.

'' Sorry, Ennis, but ah...ah couldn't...''

'' Couldn't what?'' Ennis shifted his position a little, drawing Jack up so their noses and foreheads were touching. Jack's dreamy gaze dropped to Ennis's lips.

'' Oh Ennis...'' he breathed slowly. '' Oh Ennis, please kiss me...''

That was all the invitation Ennis needed. Without hesitation, he leant in and let his and Jack's eager mouths meet, needing it even more than he thought he did. But, unlike many of their previous kisses, it didn't start slow this time. Instead, they went straight into a passionate clinch, running their hands in and out of each other's messy hair and finding their tongues in seconds. Jack moaned into it almost immediately, lacing his fingers through Ennis's and parting his lips as far as they would go for him. The kiss deepened and Ennis got on top of him, pinning down his arms. In response, Jack shuffled a little and widened his legs, showing Ennis what he wanted. But Ennis already knew.

'' Jack...'' he murmured as he finally pulled back, letting their lips brush for a while. '' Oh Jack, you have ta be quiet if ah do this. Alma's jus' next door, remember.'' He knew how vocal Jack got when they increased their intimacy.

'' Ah Ennis, ah'll try. No promises though...''

'' Jack, ya have ta be. Otherwise ah'm not doin' it.'' _Oh please Jack, ah want you so much...Please say ya will..._

'' Okay, okay, Ennis. Ah'll do mah best.''

Ennis nodded and ducked his head, holding Jack by the hair as he kissed at his neck, every now and then letting his teeth graze his skin. Jack closed his eyes at this, squirming a little and reaching for Ennis's hand, guiding him to his entrance. '' C'mon, Ennis...'' he muttered into his ear. '' Ah haven't got all night...''

'' Ah know, ah know...'' And Ennis retreated back a bit, spreading Jack's legs further apart and momentarily marvelling at the beautiful sight. His head had already drifted backwards onto the pillow, his eyes half-closed and mouth slightly open, and his breath was catching, making him pant in anticipation. Ennis had only done it this way to Jack a few times as Jack knew exactly what each of them liked when he was leading, but that didn't faze him all that much. Jack had been a good teacher.

'' Ennis...'' he murmured after a while, glancing up. '' Oh Ennis, c'mon...''

'' Ah'm sorry, Jack, but you're jus' so pretty...'' Ennis blushed as soon as he'd said it but Jack just smiled and leant his head back again, sighing sensually. Ennis watched him for a bit, gulped a little and then hastily grabbed the spare pot of Vaseline from the bedside table and smeared some over his fingers, leaning over his companion's yearning body. Jack moaned and raised his hips as he inserted one into him, fully closing his eyes now.

'' Oh Ennis...'' he whispered, taking a short while to get used to the new sensation and moving around a bit. '' Oh...mmmm...''

Ennis smiled weakly and then pressed in further, making Jack sigh again. He loved to see him like this and already, he had control over him with a few simple touches. At the thought, he eased the cowboy's legs even wider apart and shifted his finger a little in him.

'' Oh, another, another!'' Jack begged, lifting his hips higher off the bed to give Ennis easier access. Ennis obeyed and hissed when this one didn't slide in quite as well as the first. Jack gasped.

'' Ohh...'' he groaned and pushed down into Ennis, feeling a sharp shoot of pain as he finally got through. '' Mmmph...''

Ennis half-closed his eyes and began to scissor his fingers back and forth, knowing that he liked that when Jack did it to him. Jack evidently enjoyed it too as he soon arched his back and moaned. '' Oh Ennis, Ennis...'' he cried softly. '' ...feels so good...''

'' Jack...'' And Ennis balanced himself over his companion with one hand, his fingers meanwhile sliding further inside him.

'' Oh, oh, Ennis...Ah, another...''

'' Jack, ah don't think ah –''

'' Ennis, please, another!''

Ennis sighed, succumbing to the fact that Jack was pleading him and attempted to fit another finger in. Much to his surprise, Jack was more than ready and willingly accepted it, whimpering in excitement. '' Ah yes, yes...'' he muttered. '' Oh, oh, Ennis, ah'm ready, ah'm ready!''

At this invitation, Ennis slowly slid his fingers from Jack and leant further over him, balancing himself on his hands. '' Okay...?'' he whispered, looking down into those beautiful blue eyes.

Jack nodded, already panting. Ennis breathed out and then with the help of the Vaseline, entered him, trying to be as gentle as possible. Jack gasped. '' Ennis!'' he exclaimed.

'' Ssh, ssh, ssh...'' Ennis closed his eyes and pushed into the cowboy, attempting to get through. He was a lot tighter than he remembered, hot and tense. Even Alma wasn't like this.

'' Ah, ah Ennis...'' Jack whimpered. '' Haven't done this f'while...Be careful, careful...Oh, oh!''

'' Ah'm sorry, Jack, jus'...'' Ennis remembered the words Jack had said to him the first time they had had sober sex in the tent all those years ago. '' Jus' relax...it's okay, it's okay...''

Jack hummed and lifted his hips again, almost weeping with joy as Ennis finally gave one more go and broke through, falling over him a little in relief. '' Oh, oh Jack...'' he whispered, reaching for his hands and lacing their fingers together.

'' Ennis, Ennis...!'' Jack closed his eyes in pleasure and began to rock upwards in time with his partner's surprisingly gentle rhythm, falling into a slower pace than usual. He couldn't remember the last time they had done this but it normally got wild almost immediately. Ennis or himself (sometimes) would be thrown onto their back and end up horribly sore the next morning, they went at it so fast. Yet now it was different. Any overly hungry urges had been forgotten and it was just them, together.

Slowly, Jack let out a blissful sigh and lifted his legs, wrapping them around Ennis who fell into his arms, whispering his name and allowing their bodies to tangle up. He'd never felt this way about anyone before and as they swayed in perfect rhythm with each other, eliciting pleasured gasps as Ennis went in deeper and deeper, he almost totally forgot about Alma being in the next room along. Suddenly, he was so caught up in Jack, nothing else mattered.

'' Oh Ennis...'' Jack murmured after a while, sounding near breathless. '' Oh Ennis, you're fantastic...''

Ennis smiled against Jack's skin, hearing his heart thumping in his chest. '' You're fantastic, Jack...'' he whimpered and rocked him in his arms for a bit. Jack held him closer but then rolled over on top of him, leading for a couple of blissful moments. Ennis moaned and trembled underneath him and gradually heard the bed begin to squeak as his thrusts got involuntarily more urgent. '' Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack...'' he sighed in pleasure, allowing the cowboy's mouth to momentarily nip and suck as his sensitive skin.

But then, suddenly, he was on top again and the covers were wrapped tight around them, drawing them closer. Jack gave himself over to Ennis once more, rising up to meet his thrusts and letting his head fall back onto the pillow. Ennis was almost driven over the edge at the sight of his immense pleasure, his eyes lightly closed and mouth forming a silent 'o' of bliss. '' Oh Ennis, oh Ennis...'' he moaned. '' Oh, ah'm so close...''

'' Mmm, oh Jack...'' Ennis wanted this to last forever but he could feel his own warning signals beginning to come. He couldn't believe him and Jack had lasted this long.

'' Ooohh, ah, Ennis...oh, oh...Ennis, please, 'm so close...'' came Jack's sudden cry and Ennis balanced over him, his eyes closed and mouth open as he tried to make it was good as possible for Jack, felt he had to owe him something for all those times he'd pleased him. '' Mmmnnhh... Ennis, so close...oh, oh, Ennis, ah'm coming...!''

Ennis spluttered when he tried to regain his panting breath and let Jack hold him close, felt him bucking and squirming, ready for the explosion. Ennis writhed with him, knowing the time was close.

'' Ah, ah Jack...'' he hissed, trying to be as quiet as he could. This was becoming increasingly hard. '' Oh God, Jack, ah'm coming...''

And he began thrusting desperately into Jack, feeling how very tight he had become and how urgently he was bucking his hips, literally begging Ennis. It was becoming almost painful again, both of them clinging to the last shreds of reality. Ennis didn't think he had ever been so vocal with Jack before – it just had to be when Alma was next door, sleeping peacefully.

But then, suddenly, something happened and all of that was forgotten. With one final frenzied thrust, Ennis hit that tight bundle of nerves inside Jack and his back arched right off the bed, his head being thrown onto the pillow and hips pushed up. '' OH ENNIS!'' he screamed in ecstasy, bucking incredibly and coming harder and faster than ever before.

The sight immediately drew Ennis straight over the edge. Hitting that same spot again and again, he grasped Jack's arms and came just as violently as his companion, gasping and calling his name as the waves of pleasure rolled over him. '' Oh – oh – oh, Jack – Jack – Jaaaaccckkk!'' he shouted, totally forgetting all his other surroundings and focusing completely on the euphoria that had suddenly gripped both of them tight.

But, finally, both of them finished and Ennis collapsed on top of Jack, their chests heaving together. Jack's arms weaved around his fellow cowboy's back and he held him close, nuzzling into his curling hair. '' Oh Ennis...'' he murmured, tenderly stroking his soft skin. '' Oh Ennis, that was amazing...''

'' Mmmph...'' came the sleepy reply. '' Ah'm not as good as you, Jack...''

Jack smiled. '' You kiddin', Ennis? That was...that was jus' somethin' else...''

Ennis moaned and slowly rolled off his companion so he was lying on his side. Jack's arms immediately slipped around his waist and he held them, rocking back and forward slightly. Jack smiled, closing his eyes and putting his head on his shoulder. '' Stay with me tonight, Ennis...'' he whispered. Ennis sank into him.

'' Oh Jack, ah don't think ah could move...'' he muttered quietly. Jack smiled again and then let silence descend between them. For a few minutes, they just laid there, cuddling each other close and sharing a rare tender moment. Ennis couldn't remember the last time they had been like this together. Of course, on the mountain, they had some moments in the tent but never this gentle and romantic. He appreciated and cherished it so much. Even with Alma, it never felt this sensual, this passionate, this...right.

He didn't care that Jack was another man anymore. To start with, he had been scared out of his wits, unable to think straight for months and even years, but now, he realised that it didn't matter. With something that felt as good as this, he didn't bother about what society would think if they ever found out. He'd take that risk for Jack. He'd take any risk for him. He'd do anything for him.

Gently, he smiled tiredly and moved a little in Jack's arms, feeling tears begin to gather in his eyes. At the soft noise of Jack's voice whispering calming words to him he let a few trickle down his cheek, dampening his hair and the pillow. A strange sense of euphoria had suddenly claimed him again and he didn't know what to do about it, being such a quiet guy who hardly ever displayed his feelings. He had never experienced happiness like this before. Not even at his wedding to the one he thought was the love of his life. No, this was something else. But it was so odd to him that it made him cry and soon, Jack had noticed. Concerned, he propped himself on to his elbow and looked down at his companion, resuming stroking his curls.

'' Ennis...?'' he asked quietly. '' Ennis, are you okay?''

'' Oh Jack...'' Ennis sniffed, a smile coming back onto his face. '' Oh Jack, ah'm jus' so happy...''

'' Why, Ennis?''

'' Why? Jack, it's because...because ah- ah never felt like this 'bout anyone before...Not even Alma, Jack...Only you...''

Jack smiled too and brushed his hand over his cheek. '' Ah'm sorry about shoutin' earlier, Ennis,'' he muttered. '' Ah couldn't help it...''

'' S'okay, Jack...Ah yelled too an' anyway, that doesn't matter anymore 'cos I've decided somethin' that ah shoulda decided years ago...''

'' What's that?''

'' Jack, ah...ah'm gonna end it with Alma...Ah wanna come an' live with you...''

Jack's smile turned into a soft giggle and he wrapped his arms around Ennis even tighter, burying his head into his hair. '' Oh Ennis...'' he whispered, kissing his ear. '' Oh Ennis, thank you...''

More tears spilled down Ennis's cheek and he relaxed back, holding Jack's hands. '' It's alright, Jack...'cos ah – ah...ah love you...''

Suddenly, Jack stopped and lifted his head again, looking down into Ennis's sparkling brown eyes. He'd never given out any words of affection before that night but now, nothing was being held back. It was if their love making session previously had broken down unseen barriers between them, opening up more spaces. Because...they had made love, hadn't they? It hadn't been just sex anymore, wild and heated as it usually was, yet something different...Jack could feel it in his veins and in his mind and in his heart too. Something had happened that evening.

'' Oh Ennis...'' he muttered after what seemed like ages. '' Oh Ennis – ah – ah – ah...Ah never felt this way before neither...Ah- ah think ah love you too...''

Ennis smiled and reached up to wrap his arms around Jack's neck again, drawing him into another intimate embrace. The two cowboys once more fell under the covers together and as the clock ticked onwards outside the room, they happily let sleep claim them, knowing that now everything would be alright.

THE END


End file.
